character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Wraith Mami (Canon)/ZeroTwo64
Summary Wraith Mami is a character appearing in the manga Puella Magi Madoka Magica Wraith Arc. Wraith Mami is one of the mutant wraiths who were created by Homura's powers when they were stolen by a group of Wraiths. She first appeared to Mami alongside Wraith Kyoko to stop the magical girl from finding the Moksha Wraith's location. However, the two Wraiths were too strong for Mami and were going to kill her. And just then Wraith Madoka showed herself and helped the magical girl to defeat the two Wraiths with a very effective teamwork. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A Name: Wraith Mami Origin: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Wraith Arc Gender: Appears as female Age: Appears as 15 Classification: Mutant Wraith, Fake Mami Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Athleticism, Magic, Magically Enhanced Physiology, Enhanced Leap, Enhanced Senses, Magic Combat, Wraith Physiology, Flight, Negative Emotion Empowerment, Curse Empowerment (Wraith Mami's body is filled with curses), Flight, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Healing w/ Te Pomegliano, Immortality (Types 2 and 7), Intangibility (Wraiths can appear from the ground), Magic Detection (Wraiths' apperance is linked with magical girls' powers. The stronger a magical is, the higher is the number of Wraiths), Shapeshifting (Wraith Mami can shapeshift into Mami's human form), Ribbon Generation and Ribbon Manipulation (Wraith Mami can create and control ribbons. She can also thin her ribbons into strings to cut foes), Thread Cloning and Substitution Creation (Wraith Mami can create a decoy of herself using ribbons), Binding Magic and Power Nullification (Wraith Mami can use her ribbons as traps to restrict movement), Regeneration Manipulation (Wraith Mami can regenerate her ribbons as long as she is aware of them being severed), Gun Creation and Gun Manipulation (Wraith Mami can create muskets and pistols from her ribbons), Ammunition Generation w/ her muskets, Weapon Enhancement, Enhanced Gunmanship, Homing Attack and Explosion Manipulation (Wraith Mami can fire a guided bullet which explodes against the enemy), Smoke Manipulation (Wraith Mami can fire shells that create smokescreens), Cannon Creation, Invisible Attacks (Wraith Mami can make her ribbons invisible), Barrier Magic, Platform Creation (Wraith Mami can use her ribbons to create a walkway), Safety Field Projection w/ Absolute Territory, Attack Reflection w/ Aegis' Mirror, Weakness Detection w/ Weakness Analysis, Speed Augmentation w/ Passo, Energy Manipulation and Danmaku (Wraith Mami can use multiple laser beams), Miasma Emission (Wraiths can eminate miasma from their bodies), Selective Invisibility (Wraiths can't be seen by humans), Duplication (Wraiths can multiply themselves), Night Empowerment, Emotional Manipulation (Wraiths can steal emotions from humans and magical girls), Power Absorption (Wraiths were able to steal Homura's powers), Sealing (Wraiths can seal their opponent inside a magic cube before stealing their emotions), Power Mimicry (Wraith Mami can use the powers stolen from Homura), Time Stop (Wraith Mami can stop time), Time Manipulation, Temporal Protection, Temporal Rewind, Time Travel, Memory Manipulation, Memory Manifestation (Mutant Wraiths used memory manipulation to create illusions of Homura's acquaintances). Resistance to the followings: Memory Manipulation (Wraiths can resist Homura's memory manipulation), Magic, Mind Manipulation and Soul Manipulation. Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System Level (As a mutant Wraith, she is stronger than her original counterpart. Should also be stronger than Wraith Kyoko and Wraith Sayaka) Speed: FTL, likely MFTL+ (Faster than her original counterpart) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class Durability: At least Multi-Solar System Level (Wraith Mami is more durable than her original counterpart. Was also able to survive Wraith Madoka's Magical Squall) Stamina: Limitless Range: Tens to hundreds of meters w/ lasers and muskets. Kilometers w/ Tiro Finale Standard Equipment: Percussion-lock rifled musket, Magic ribbons, Bullet strings, Finale Cannon, Twin cannons Intelligence: Gifted (Wraith Mami is a very skilled fighter who can use Mami's techniques and Homura's time manipulation powers to confuse her opponents) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Tocca:' Wraith Mami strikes an enemy with her ribbon. **'Tocca Spirale:' Wraith Mami forms a drill from a ribbon, piercing an enemy. *'Passo:' Allows Wraith Mami to move and shoot faster. *'Golden legs:' Wraith Mami kicks an enemy with all her might. *'Tiro:' Wraith Mami fires a musket in front of her. **'Tiro Doppietta:' Wraith Mami fires two muskets in front of her. **'Tiro Volley:' Wraith Mami fires four muskets in front of her. *'Absolute Territory:' Wraith Mami creates a safety zone in her location. *'Aegis' Mirror:' Wraith Mami can reflect enemies' attacks. *'Te Pomegliano:' Wraith Mami serves tea, restoring an ally's HP. *'Dancing Bullet:' Wraith Mami rapidly fires her musket all around her. *'Unlimited Bullet Works:' Wraith Mami fires an infinite amount of muskets all at once. *'Bombardamento:' Wraith Mami fires a large musket, dealing high damage. *'Legare:' Wraith Mami can bind a single enemy. **'Legare vasta area:' Wraith Mami can bind multiple enemies at once. *'Tiro Finale:' Wraith Mami can create a giant cannon and fire a powerful blast towards the opponents. *'Emotion Absorption:' Wraiths can steal emotions from humans and magical girls, turning them into emotionless beings. Along with emotions, Wraiths can also steal memories and powers from their victims, being able to use them for different purposes. *'Lasers:' Wraiths can use multiple lasers from their hands. *'Time Stop:' Wraith Mami is able to stop time. Objects and people she touches are able to enter time stop with her. Category:ZeroTwo64 Category:Tier 4